


Mage Chapter 14- Test The Third (Part 3)

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [14]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 50Funny, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage Chapter 14- Test The Third (Part 3)

Part 1- What Creeps In The Night

The cold darkness of night covered the arena as the team slept. The stone throughout the arena glimmered with small glowing green rocks. The scrawny man opened up his eyes, looking around to make sure everyone else was still asleep. He stood up and carefully tip-toed over to the edge of the platform, smiling evilly as he looked across at the other team. The man pulled out a small blowpipe from his pocket, placing it to his lips. He let out a strong blow sending a tiny dart flying through the air towards the other side of the arena. The dart landed in Timothy’s neck as he slept. Timothy rolled over and scratched his neck where the dart landed, before falling back into a deep sleep. The scrawny man laughed quietly to himself as he returned to his makeshift bed and drifted back to sleep.

Part 2- Early Risers 

Liz was suddenly jolted awake by a firm kick to the side of her stomach. She looked up to see Es looming over her, lit by the early rising sun.  
“Wake up, It’s time to get a move on,” Es said.  
“Huh? Good morning to you too,” Liz replied, groggily rubbing her eyes as she woke up.  
Liz stood up slowly, her eyes still adjusting to the light.  
“I had an idea last night,” stated Liz.  
“And I care why?” Es hissed.  
“Would you just listen? Maybe we should go down the path backwards.”  
“And how would that help?”  
“I don’t know, but it’s better than doing the same thing over and over again.”  
Es let out a long sigh.  
“Fine, if it’ll shut you up. I guess it can’t hurt to try it,”He said.  
Es began walking down the other pathway.  
“Thank you,” Liz sighed out in relief.  
“Did you forget, no talking,” Es stated.  
Part 3-Early Morning  
8 held up a small air horn in her hand. She pressed down on the head of the canister sending out a loud blare echoing through the mountains.  
“Wakey wakey, time to get back to it lazy bones!” 8 yelled.  
The test takers began to groggily wake up.  
“Eah… five more minutes,” Timothy moaned.  
Alex shook Timothy with his foot sending a deep groan flowing from his mouth.  
“Come on, wake up, we’ve got to get a move on,” Alex demanded.  
The two groups walked to the edge of the platforms, looking towards 8 standing in the middle of the arena.  
“If you want to have time to finish the rest of the maze you might want to get a move on. So who’s up next?” 8 said.  
“We’ll go,” came two voices in unison.  
Two identical twin’s walked out from a shadowy corner their arms draped over each other’s shoulders. The pair strutted across the bridge into the arena.  
“Huh? I forgot about those two,” mumbled Ramond.  
“I’m Ned,” said the first  
“And I’m Den,” continued his brother.  
“And we wish for a battle,” the pair said in unison.  
“No rules,” Den stated.  
“No holds barred,” Ned continued.  
“If you can beat us, we’ll even let you have two points. So who’s up for the challenge?” the two cooed.  
Puffs took in a deep puff on his inhaler as he walked towards the bridge. Alex turned his head to face Puffs.  
“Woo there guy,” Alex said. “No offence, but we can’t afford to lose this time, especially not with two points on the line. I’ll take these guys on.”  
Puff frowned at Alex, and turned to walk back to the rest of the group.  
“Are you sure you can take these two on your own?” asked Tobin.  
Alex began to walk across the bridge towards the arena.  
“Yeah, I’ve got this,” Alex said, a cocky smile stretching across his face.  
Tobin looked on, concerned by Alex’s overconfidence.  
“Don’t worry,” Bip said looking across to Tobin. “He’ll be fine.”  
Ned and Den stared down Alex as he walked across the bridge.  
“Oh, so you’re the one,” Ned exclaimed.  
“Brave enough to face us,” Den concluded.  
“We’ll give you a chance to reconsider,” the pair cooed.  
“Ha, don’t patronise me,” Alex scoffed.  
“Well then, I hope you’re ready,” Den said.  
“For Your doom!” yelled Ned.

Part 3- One Sided Battle 

The pair quickly shot off in opposite directions, running around to outflank Alex’s. Alex shifted his eyes to the right, seeing Ned running towards him; he let out a devilish smile. Suddenly Alex kicked off, running toward Ned, a blur of speed. The groups looked on, mouths agape at Alex’s unexpected display of speed. He grabbed Ned, slamming him down to the ground with a loud crash. Den looked on in horror as Alex turned Ned around to face him. He pulled Ned’s arm up behind his back, bending it backwards.  
“Ow ow ow,” Ned blurted out as Alex bent his arm further back.  
“Surrender, or I break it,” Alex demanded, an air of seriousness surrounding him.  
“N… Ned. You… you wouldn’t’t dare,” Den stammered.  
“Don’t worry brother, he’s bluffin’…” Ned’s words were cut off as Alex bent his arm even further sending a sharp shot of pain through it. “Ow god, it hurts!”  
“Try me,” Alex sternly stated.  
Den’s mind raced a mile a minute as he tried to figure out his next course of action. He reached deep into his pocket pulling out a small butterfly knife.  
“Y… yeah right, this is just a desperate attempt to win; you don’t have it in you to actually…”  
A loud snap echoed out through the mountains, cutting off Den’s words. There was a brief silence over the arena before it was broken by Ned’s screams of agony. Alex dropped his limp broken arm to the ground before picking up the other.  
“Now the other one,” Alex said.  
“No please, don’t hurt him. We surrender! We surrender,” Den blubbered.  
Alex turned his head looking up to 8's position overlooking the arena.  
“You get that little girl?” Alex called out.  
“Little girl? Don’t get cocky kid,” 8 grumbled.  
8 clicked her finger, the chalkboard suddenly appearing beside her. She raised the chalk up drawing two vertical lines underneath the light green team. Alex stood up, releasing Ned from under him as he walked back towards his group nonchalantly. Den ran across the arena to cradle his brother in his arms.  
“Brother… are you ok,” Den said, a single tear falling from his eye.  
“Yes brother, I’m fine,” Ned replied, wiping away Den’s tear.  
“Come on brother, let’s get you to safety,”

Part 4 – Anyone’s Game

Alex arrived back on the other side of the bridge. Timothy looked on at him, his mouth still agape at Alex’s display of skill.  
“That was incredible!” Timothy exclaimed. “You weren’t kidding when you said you were a powerful magic user.”  
“Don’t get too excited just yet,” Alex said. “It’s still anyone’s game.”  
The scrawny man looked across the arena, locking eyes with Timothy as he clapped slowly.  
“Very good,” the man yelled. “Now you’ll at least have some dignity in your defeat.”  
Timothy stared back, a fire burning in his eyes as he listened to the man’s taunt.  
“That bastard,” Timothy mumbled through clenched teeth. “I’m gonna kick his ass.”  
Timothy stormed off across the bridge growling furiously as he did.  
“Timothy, we need to discuss this!” Tobin yelled after him.  
Timothy continued to walk out into the arena, ignoring Tobin’s words. He stood staring down the scrawny man.  
“I wanna fight that punk!” Timothy yelled pointing his finger towards the man.  
“Me? Oh, I’m touched,” the man smirked. “I guess I have to accept.”  
The man walked across the bridge to face off against Timothy.  
“By the way, my names Elmer. It’s nice to meet you,” Elmer said, his voice thick with sarcasm.  
“I really don’t care,” snarled Timothy.  
“Very well then. So how exactly are we going to decide this match anyway?”  
Timothy drew blank as he heard Elmer’s question. He hadn’t planned far enough ahead to know exactly what battle he would choose.  
“Umm... Ahhh, how about a… Ummm,” Timothy stammered as he thought.  
Timothy looked up; his eyes meeting Elmer’s, looking deep into them.  
“How about a trivia competition,” Timothy stated.  
“A trivia competition? I wasn’t expecting that?” Tobin said.  
Alex looked on at what was unfolding in front of him.  
“Something not right,” Alex thought to himself.  
“Good idea, at least once you’ve lost you’ll still have learnt something useful on the way,” Elmer teased as he shifted his gaze up to 8. “Excuse me Miss 8, I think we might need a game master.”  
8 let out a long sigh as she looked down to the arena. She clicked her fingers. A cloud of smoke engulfed her small frame then disappeared. The smoke reappeared in-between Timothy and Elmer and quickly dissipated to reveal 8, her chalkboard standing next to her.  
“Can’t you choose something more… fun? Like a fight to the death or something?” asked 8.  
Timothy continued to stare down Elmer, ignoring 8 requests. 8 let out another long sigh as she spun the chalkboard around revealing a scoreboard with the pair’s names on either side.  
“Fine then, be that way,” 8 sighed. “I will ask you five questions about your journey so far. First one to score three will win the final point. Ok then, let’s begin.”

Part 5- The Quiz

8 clicked her fingers, and a small piece of paper on a clip boarded appeared in her hand accompanied by a puff of smoke. At the same time a small red button appeared in a similar fashion in Elmer and Timothy’s hands.  
“Press the buzzer once you have your answer. Ok, question one,” 8 said looking down at her clipboard. “What was the name of the man overseeing the first stage of your test?”  
Timothy eagerly pressed down on the red button sending out a loud buzzing sound.  
“That’s easy it was,” Timothy said, as his eyes met Elmer’s. “Ummm… Uh, Bruce?” Timothy said uncertainly.  
A loud low pitched beeping sound blared out signalling Timothy’s incorrect answer.  
“Bruce? Really? That’s your answer?” 8 asked as she shifted her gaze to Elmer. “Right what’s your guess then?”  
“Hmmm, I believe it was 9. If I remember correctly.”  
A ringing chime sang out through the arena.  
“Correct,” 8 stated as she drew a line in Elmer’s column of the board. “Next question, for the third stage of your test, how many groups descended into the maze?”  
Timothy once again pressed down on his buzzer. 8 looked over at him as he looked into Elmer’s eyes. He began to sweat slightly as he started to panic.  
“Ummm… come on I know this,” Timothy muttered to himself. “Twelve?”  
Once again the loud low pitch beep chimed out over the arena.  
“What the hell is he doing?” Tobin stated, his voice coated with concern.  
“Something’s not right here ,” Bip said, looking down to Alex.  
Alex looked on intently at the pair as they continued their battle.  
“I believe that the answer is eighteen,” said Elmer.  
The pinging chime once again sang out as 8 drew another line underneath Elmer’s name.  
“Correct, next question” 8 said. “What was the name of the young girl who greeted you when you first entered the Guild building?”  
Timothy pressed down on the button, his body now coated in a thick layer of sweat as he panicked to come up with an answer.  
Timothy pressed down on the button. His body was now coated in a thick layer of sweat as he tried to fight back the panic that gripped his brain and strangled any answer.  
“What the hell, I swear I knew this the answer just a second ago.” Timothy thought to himself. “Lauren?” he answered, hoping for a miracle.  
Timothy’s heart sunk as the low pitched beep sounded out over the arena again. 8 turned to face Elmer.  
“Wanna get this over with?”  
“Awww, but I was just starting to have some fun,” Elmer smirked. “Mia.”  
The chime once again sounded out, signifying Elmer’s victory.  
“Looks like we have our winner,” 8 stated, clearly disappointed by the anti-climactic final battle.  
“Aww, tough luck. Maybe next time choose something a little bit more, your speed,” Elmer taunted in a condescending tone.  
The scrawny man turned around and began walking back to his group. Timothy gritted his teeth and let out a low pitched growl as he clenched his fist in anger. He stormed towards Elmer, winding up his fist.  
“You bastard,” Timothy grunted.  
8 raised her arm up blocking Timothy in his path.  
“Don’t make a scene, I don’t wanna have to hurt you,” 8 threatened.  
Timothy stared down 8, a furious flame burning in his eyes. 8 stood unfazed by Timothy’s glare. He let out a low pitched grunt as he turned around and began walking back to his group, muttering incoherently under his breath. 8 shook her head as Timothy walked off.  
“Geez, this wasn’t nearly as fun as I was hoping it would be,” sighed 8.  
Part 5- Total Defeat  
8 set her feet firmly on the ground and extended her arms. She slowly raised her arms up, bringing two stone pathways leading from each of the teams’ platform to one of the sides of the arena. As the pathways arched towards the walls, she punched out her fists collapsing a small part of the stone wall, revealing a pathway behind each.  
Timothy arrived back with the rest of his group. Tobin watched him approach; a look of disappointed looked etched on his face.  
“What the hell was that?” exclaimed Tobin.  
“I… I don’t know what happened, I just completely froze up,” Timothy replied.  
“Don’t give me excuses. You lost us the match, if we don’t finish this maze in time, it’s your fault.” Tobin scolded.  
“Ple… Please don’t fight,” Cecilia pleaded.  
As Timothy turned his neck away, Bip caught a small glint of light shimmering off something in his neck. Bip flew over to Timothy’s neck, looking closely at it.  
“Ahhhh, what are you doing?” Timothy asked.  
Bip reached out pulling a small dart out of his neck with his claw. Timothy looked down into Bip’s hand, looking closely at the dart.  
“Huh? What the hell is that thing?” Timothy asked.  
Bip held his paw out to Alex as he approached him.  
“What do you make of this thing?” asked Bip.  
“My guess is it’s some kind of mind control dart,” Alex stated as he shifted his gaze to Timothy. “That Elmer guy probably pierced you with it last night and used it to manipulate your answers.”  
“What, are you serious? That heartless bastard,” Timothy exclaimed.  
“I may lack a heart, but at least my brain is intact, unlike yours!” Elmer taunted from the left exit.  
Elmer’s group began to file through the left exit, passing into the path behind. He looked back into the arena waving sarcastically towards the other group.  
“Better luck next time, losers!” yelled Elmer.  
“What, you basted! Come face me like a man I’ll kick your ass, you don’t stand a cha…”  
“Timothy, just stop,” Tobin’s words interrupted Timothy’s rant.  
Timothy turned around to see the rest of his group slowly marching towards the right exit.  
“Get a move on, there’s no point in fighting it now,” Tobin continued as he marched.  
Timothy let out a frustrated grunt before following on with the rest of his group. The thick cloud of defeat hung over the group, as they exited the arena in silence.

Part 6- The Path Of Failure

Alex sliced his blade down at the large wolf-like creature that stood in front of him. The group had been walking for over five hours through the winding pathway. The creature’s body began to bubble and steam began to pour from its skin until it had completely disappeared. Bip hovered lightly behind his shoulder, his tail buzzing with electricity.  
“This is ridiculous, there’s so many of these things,” Bip exclaimed.  
Tobin slammed down his axe on another one of the creatures, its body disappearing in the same way as the other.  
“What are they anyway?” Tobin exclaimed.  
“Their creatures made of magic. My guess is one of those numbered guys made them,” Alex explained.  
“It wouldn’t be so exhausting if everyone was pulling their weight.” Timothy scolded, turning his gaze behind him.  
Puffs and Cecilia walked behind the rest of the group, using their skills as a protective shield. Puffs took in a deep breath on his inhaler, ignoring Timothy’s comments.  
“I… I’m so sorry,” Cecilia stuttered.  
“There’s no need to apologise, don’t listen to that jerk,” Tobin said.  
“Jerk? Who are you calling a jerk, loser,”  
“You lost too. If I’m a loser what’s that make you?”  
“I was being mind controlled to lose. What’s your excuse?”  
Tobin stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned and stalked over to Timothy.  
“You know, I’m getting really sick of your crap,” Tobin hissed.  
“Oh yeah, what the hell are you gonna do about it, looser?” taunted Timothy as he leaned in closer to Tobin.  
The pair stared into each other’s eyes, waiting for the other to make the first move. Bip and Alex looked on at the situation unfolding in front of them.  
“This could get messy. What do you think Alex?” Bip asked.  
Alex continued to think as he watched the group fall apart at the seams. A sudden veracious growl began to come from behind the pair. Alex and Bip turned their heads around seeing another pack of the creatures preparing to pounce on them. Alex let out a long sigh as he looked at the creature.  
“Here we go again. You two wanna quit it and help me out here!” Alex yelled interrupting Tobin and Timothy’s spat.  
Timothy and Tobin returned to their positions, preparing for the coming battles.

Part 7 –After Dark

Liz walked behind Es, watching him from behind as the marched through the maze. Liz stopped dead in her tracks continuing to watch Es as he walked. He turned his head to look at Liz.  
“What are you doing? We need to keep moving?” grunted Es.  
“This is pointless; we can’t just keep walking around in circles till our time’s all up. We need to figure out our next course of action,” said Liz.  
“I’ve told you, talking will get us nowhere. We need to keep moving.”  
“Cause that’s done us a lot of good so far. Just humour me and let’s think this through.”  
Es clenched his fist in rage, trying with all his might to stop it from bubbling over. He looked upwards seeing the sun begin to set behind the mountain.  
“It’s getting dark, let’s continue this in the morning,” Es said, turning his back as the light continued to dim. drop  
“In the morning? If we wait till the morning we’ll run out of time,” Liz insisted after Es.  
Es continued to walk away from Liz, unfazed by her demands. Liz glared at Es, fury in her eyes. She began to form a ball of compacted snow in her hand, before launching it at Es back. The snowball collided with Es, stopping him in his tracks. Es turned around to face Liz, obviously reaching his breaking point. His hands were suddenly engulfed by a roaring flame. Liz took up a stance preparing for a fight.  
“I’m done trying to play nice. I was letting you live cause I figured you could be useful to get through this maze, but since it looks like we're gonna lose anyway, I might as well have a little fun,” threatened Es.  
The last rays of light disappeared as the sun set fully behind the mountains. The pair were engulfed in nearly complete darkness, lit only by the glowing fire spewing from Es hands.  
Liz’s eyes were suddenly drawn to the wall of the pathway, as the a small stone lodged inside began to glow a bright green colour.  
“What the heck?” Liz puzzled.  
“Don’t try and get out of this, you’re done,” Es said growled.  
Liz turned towards the wall.  
“No, look at the wall. I’m serious.”  
Es turned his head, looking at the wall that was now speckled in of glowing rocks. The flames shooting from his hands began to subside.  
“What the? They must only glow once all the lights are out,” Es said.  
The pair followed the line of lights with their eyes leading to a small circle of lights with a larger stone in the middle. Liz walked up to the Stone and looked closely at it. She reached out her hand and pressed the stone in the centre. A loud clanking sound began to emanate from inside of the walls, echoing through the corridors. The stone wall began to drag open revealing an alternate path behind.  
“Wow,” Liz exclaimed, turning her head around to look at Es. “Guess staying up late has its benefits.”  
“Whatever,” Es huffed as he stomped into the new path.  
Liz followed behind Es, turning her head to look down the pathway. A ball of flame began to form in Es hand, which he launched down the corridor. The ball of fire continued to fly through the air, lighting the path, getting dimmer and dimmer until it completely disappeared.  
“This must run all the way to the other side of the canyon,” Es exclaimed. “If we travel at top speed, we might be able to make it after all.”  
“You really think so, let’s get a move on,” Liz said as she took off down the path.  
Es reached out his arm stopping her in her tracks.  
“Don’t get ahead of yourself there. We should rest up so we can go as fast as we can tomorrow.”  
Liz and Es locked eyes, staring each other down.  
“Fine,” Liz conceded. “At least we have a chance now.”  
Es turned around and walked off to the other side of the path, setting up his tent in front of him. Liz laid down on the cold ground and closed her eyes, invigorated by their new found hope of passing the test.


End file.
